1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chain-controlled lamp stand with multi-stage light modulation, particularly to one having a multi-stage light modulating device provided inside a lamp stand, needless to install an additional light modulating controller outside the lamp stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional chain-controlled lamp stand is provided with a chain pulled to turn on and off a light, but the conventional lamp stand itself cannot carry out multi-stage light modulation. Therefore, a light-modulating controller has to be additionally provided outside the conventional chain-controlled lamp stand in order to carry out multi-stage light modulation, thus enlarging whole dimensions, spoiling esthetical appearance and increasing cost.